I Spit On Your Corpse
by PaulJwrite
Summary: Ryder wants revenge on Tori for the stunt she pulled when he tried to use her to get a good grade. He gets it... by raping her. Once again, Tori wants justice against Ryder Daniels. But she knows she won't get it in court. She has to take the fight for justice into her own hands...
1. Chapter 1: Worse Than Death

**Tori's POV**

_I was told once that being raped is worse than death. At the time, I didn't believe that anything could be worse than dying. But when someone dies, they're just taken from this Earth and sent to Heaven or Hell. But rape- it steals your soul, your modesty, even respect for your own body. And you become a shell of the person you once were. And it's not like the law helps you. That rapist still has rights and sometimes, this rights gives them a lighter punishment than they deserve. And all because they admitted to be guilty. Justice cannot be found in a courtroom. Justice is what a victim must take for themself. And that is exactly what I'm going to do._

**1 Week Earlier**

_**Wednesday, 10:00 PM**_

**Tori's POV**

It was late one and Andre and I were at Hollywood Arts rehearsing for a school play that we were staring in on Friday. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was already past 10 o'clock and I needed to get home.

''Hey, Andre, it is getting late and I need to finish my essay for English that's due tomorrow.''

'Andre smiled. "No problem, Tor. We're pretty much done for the night, anyway. But you wouldn't mind if I carry on here, do you?''

"No, not at all, Andre. Have fun!'' I smiled and gave him a hug. I walked out to the parking lot to wait for my Dad to come and pick me up. It was dark and something just didn't feel right.

_**Wednesday, 10:10 PM**_

**Tori's POV **

I heard something move behind me. I turned and jumped in surprise as a figure appeared from the shadows.

''Hey, Tori did you miss me?'' The figure said. I recognized that voice instantly.

''Ryder?" I asked, confused.

''Yes, Tori. Did I scare you?''

''Yes, you kind of did," I said. My eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Ryder?"

'He laughed, the sound sending shivers down my spine- and not the good kind, either. "Revenge, Tori Vega, sweet revenge for what you did to me and my reputation."

"Get the hell away from me, Ryder! My Dad will be here any second and he is a cop. He'll-''

'"Ooooohhhhh, not a cop! I am so scared!" He laughed. "Oh, Tori don't you think I planned this ahead? I even got two guys helping me,'' he said with an evil grin.

''What- what do you mean," I said, my voice shaking.

''Hey, Tori," a voice said from behind me'.

I spun around and saw Danny standing there.

''Danny?''

''I am here too," I heard another voice say. Sinjin.

I looked back at Ryder and he just stood there with a wicked smile.

''Grab her, guys'' he said.

''No!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!" I tried to run but they grabbed me. They put a hand over my mouth as they dragged me to the nearest bush.

Danny and Ryder held me down as Sinjin took off my jeans. I kicked and tried to scream for help, but Ryder had his hand over my mouth. I kicked Sinjin in the stomach and Ryder punched me in the face. He removed his hand from my mouth and climbed on top of me, holding a knife to my throat.

''Listen up, you little bitch," he snarled. "If you don't do what I tell you, I will go rape your sister and then I will go rape sweet, little Cat. They'll will give me such a good time.''

''Leave my sister and Cat out of this, Ryder,'' I hissed.

''Fine, then do as I say,'' he spat.

He motioned for Sinjin to come over and he climbed of me, still holding the knife to my throat. Sinjin tore my underwear of and unbuttoned his jeans and laid between my legs.

''Please, no! Don't do this!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.

''Get her Sinjin! Tear her apart," Ryder said, laughing.

I held my breath, trying to prepare myself for the pain that was about to hit me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt Sinjn's breath against my face and his cold hands touching my side. And then he entered me. The pain was unbearable. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. I tried to scream but I was so scared that Ryder would hurt my sister and Cat. So, I held in my screams of agony and just cried, tears rolling down my cheeks as he had his way with me. After he was done, he climbed of of me. He smiled down at me and traded places with Danny.

Danny started kissing me all over my body and felt me up through my shirt.

''Mmmmmm... Such a beautiful body," he murmured. "I almost feel sorry for ruining it." He laughed. "Such a waste..."

He touched my face and looked at me, his eyes full of lust as he entered me. He was more rough and violent then Sinjin and I felt like dying. My soul was being taken from me bit by bit and the pain shot through me, my whole body burned like it was on fire. When he stopped, I felt my modesty leave my body.

"Okay, guys, my turn," Ryder said, smiling so evilly. He took his knife and cutted of my shirt and bra.

''Now isn't that better. You're such a beauty, Tori. I can't wait to test you out. I'm sure it will be something to remember- the day Igot my revenge on Tori Vega! Maybe now you'll learn not to mess with me!''

''Ryder, please!" I cried. "You don't have to do this! Please, I beg you! Don't do this!"

He smirked. "Oh, Tori... your tears mean nothing to me! So stop crying you, little bitch," he said. He dslicd the knife across my bare stomach and legs, smiling evilly. He took the knife and he made a deep cut from my hip up to my throat. Then, he entered me. He was a monster. He raped me so hard, that I couldn't breathe. He held the knife against my throat and just went on raping me. The pain was unbearable. My whole body was getting weak and when he was finally don, there was not much left of me. I had no more tears left in me to cry and my legs were covered in blood. Ryder stood over me.

"Sweet dreams, cupcake," he said and he stabbed me in the side. My vision blurred and then everything went black.

_**Wednesday, 10:30 PM**_

**David's POV **

I arrived at the Hollywood Arts parking lot, worried about Tori being alone outside this late at night. L.A. is not the safest city in the world. I'm detective- I know about all the crazy people out here. I stop the car and look around. There's no sign of Tori.

_Maybe she's waiting inside_, I thought.

I texted her: **Hey, Tor. I'm waiting outside. -Dad**

I wait for five minutes, but get no reply. That is strange. Tori always replies within 5 minutes. Something must be up. I walk into the school and see the music room light still on, so I walk towards it, expecting to see my daughter. But it is just Andre playing on the piano.

''Hello, Andre!''

Andre turns his head, looking surprised to see me standing there.

''Oh, get Mr. Vega! Um... can I help you?''

"Is Tori here? I should have picked her up in the parking lot but she wasn't there. So I thought maybe she decided to wait in here."

Andre shook his head. "No, Mr. Vega, she's not here. She told me she was going to wait for you in the parking lot. Have you tried texting her?"

"Yes, I have. She still hasn't replied."

''Have you tried calling her, sir?"

"No, I haven't, but I will. Now, let's just go to the parking lot to make sure she's not there."

Andre nods, looking very worried, and follows me out into the parking lot.

As I walk with Andre, something doesn't feel right. My heart is beating faster and faster in my chest. We look around but there's no sign of Tori. I decide to call her. I call her and suddenly _Make It Shine _starts playing. Andre and I run in the direction the music is coming from- a dumpster. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest.

With my hands shaking, I open the dumpster and I gasp.

You hear Andre beside me: "Oh my God! Tori!"

I feel like I'm going to collapse. Because there- in the dumpster- naked and covered in blood, lies Tori.

"Call 911, Andre! Now!" I screamm as I pick Tori up and hold her in my arms.

Andre whoops out his phone and dials 911. "Hello?!... I need an ambulance! My friend is hurt! Please send someone!... Hollywood Arts High School- the parking lot!... Hurry!" Andre said, his voice breaking.

I looked down at Tori, who lay motionless in my arms, spare the familiarise and fall of her chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Please, baby girl, don't leave me," I whispered and kissed my daughter's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Spreading The News

Beck POV

I was awoken by my phone ringing and Jade yelling at me that she wants to sleep. I trolled over and grabbed my phone from the bedside was just past 2 in the morning, but I answered the phone, anyway.

"Hello?" I asked sleeping. "Who is this?"

''Beck! It's me, Andre!"

"Andre? It's, like, 2 in the morning..."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm at the hospital. Tori's hurt, Beck! Her Dad and I found her in the school dumpster."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, wide awake. "What?! Is she ok?! Is she alive?!"

"Yeah, she's alive. She's being operated on her right now, but... there is something else..."

"What is it, Andre?! Tell me!"

"Tori was raped, man," Andre said quietly.

"Raped?! How?! Wasn't she at Hollywood Arts with you?"

''Yes, she was. She was waiting for her dad in the parking lot and... something happened, man. I'm not exactly sure what. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"Thanks, man. I'm on my way. I'm sure Jade will come, too."

"That's not necessary."

"Dude, we're coming. She's our friend. Besides, Jade cares about Tori, whether she'll admit it or not. See you soon, Andre."

"Okay, man. See us soon."

I hung up and turned to Jade. She was still asleep. I shook her shoulder and said, "Jade, baby, wake up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes. Her piercing blue eyes glared up at me.

"What do you want?!" she hissed.

"Baby, Tori's in the hospital. She was stabbed and raped."

She shot up and looked at me, confusion and worry clear in her blue green eyes. "What?! When?!"

"Andre said it happened at the school parking lot earlier tonight. I am going to the hospital," I said and stood up. I grabbed my car keys and headed to the door. As I was about to leave, I heard Jade stand up. I looked back at her.

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly.

I stared at her for a few seconds, the nodded. "Let's go."

We left the RV and got into my truck. And we sped off to the hospital.

**Cat's POV**

I was still Awake. just couldn't sleep for some reason. Something kept me up all night. If my Nana finds me awake this late, she'll be mad at me. It's way past my bedtime. I was just laying on my back staring at the ceiling when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from the my nightstandand saw it was Jade.

"Hey, Jade! Are you okay? Are you struggling to sleep, too?''

"No, Cat. Listen, I need to come over and tell you something. I can't tell you over the phone."

"KK! See you soon, Jadey!"

"Bye, Cat."

I hung up. I'm worried. Usually Jade will tell me not to call her Jadey. What can be so serious that Jade wants to come to my house so early in the morning just to tell me something? I am really worried now. I go sit on the couch to wait for Jade and wonder what could be so important. But then I think of pink unicorns. They're so cute!

I am ripped from my imagination when I hear a knock at the door. I walked over to it and opened the door to reveal Jade standing there.

''Hey, Jade! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Cat," Jade sighed. "I need to tell you something. Come on. Sit down first."

I stare at her. Something very bad must have happened. I sat down beside her on the couch and stared at her, worried.

"What happened, Jade? What's wrong?"

"Cat," she started slowly. "You know that Tori and Andre were working on the play tonight at school, right?"

"Yeah, why?" My eyes widened and I gasped. "Did something happen to them?!"

"Andre's okay, but... something happened to Tori, Cat."

"What?! What happened?! Tell me," I pleaded.

Jade gulped. "Tori... was attacked. She was raped her and stabbed."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My heart sank. The world started spinning around me and I passed out.

**Beck's POV**

I was in the waiting room, still trying to process the fact that one of my closest friend was raped and stabbed, then left for dead in a dumpster. How could someone do such a thing?! What kind of evil human being does that?! I just can't think of someone being that evil!

"Hey, Beck. You okay?"

I looked up."Hey, Sinjin. I'm okay. Thanks for coming, buddy."


End file.
